Bloody Hell
by Faramirlover
Summary: My first veela fic. Draco's a veela but Harry is ignoring him. Why? DMxHP


A/N: I didn't want to write this but my friend Ali begged me (you wouldn't have got this if I didn't love you babe). I think it's a bit naff but I'll leave it up to you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the new Scouting for Girls album. Random but true.

OOOOOO

There are many downsides to coming into your Veela inheritance, the main one being the absolute agony of the transformation. Wings sprout from your back, new skin grows over the top of old, nails and hair lengthen and bones stretch.

Whoever said no pain, no gain couldn't have been more right.

But Draco was of the opinion that the positives much outweighed the negatives. Ever since his seventeenth birthday, whenever he walked into the room, people paused to look at him. Even if it was only for a moment and then they looked away, they had looked in the first place. And that made Draco happy.

And they all looked, they couldn't help themselves. And normally he wasn't even trying. All of them… apart from one.

Harry Potter never looked at him, never glanced in the corridors, never checked out his arse as he walked away. He'd even stopped letting Draco's taunting bother him. They didn't fight anymore. Didn't yell insults. Didn't even exchange scathing banter. There was nothing shared between them anymore.

And it was driving Draco mad. The one person that he really wanted to notice him didn't. It was as though, as soon as he came into his inheritance, he no longer existed in Harry Potter's world.

Draco had long been of the mindset that books held the answer to everything so in desperation he turned to his safety net and made camp in the Library. Within twenty minutes he had all the books on Veelas stacked on a table in a corner of the library and had begun the lengthy task of reading all 174 volumes.

Over the next two hours Draco did nothing but read and make notes on a piece of parchment. It was then that Pansy and Blaise found him. It was inevitable but it was tribute to Pansy's intelligence that it had only taken her that long to figure out where he was. After all, she would have had to check at least twenty places before she even thought of the library.

As she plonked herself in the seat to the right of his own, he sighed inwardly. How was he supposed to work if she was constantly nattering, making it impossible to concentrate. Much as he liked Pansy, she could be the most annoying girl on the planet sometimes.

"What you doing?" Blaise asked, squeezing in as close to Draco as he could get without sitting on his lap.

"Personal space, Blaise," Draco reminded him gently.

"Sorry, Dray, I can't help myself. It's the veela in you," Blaise apologised, shuffling away a little

"Blaise, don't blame me, you've always been like this."

"That's true. What can I say? You're gorgeous."

"If you're quite finished," Pansy interrupted "why have you got loads of books on veela?"

"Has it escaped your notice that I am one?" Draco asked with a touch of sarcasm to his voice.

"Don't get smart with me," she said, gentle hitting his arm "what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the reason that someone started ignoring me ever since I became a veela. And I was hoping to find the answer today," Draco answer, pointedly looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, that's easy. Your answer will be right…" he said, shuffling through the books that lay scattered across the table, before pulling back triumphantly, a tatty book clasped in one hand "…here."

OOOOOO

Harry slowly turned a page in his copy of Voyages with Vampires, smirking at the mental image of Lockhart fending off a clan of Vampires. How he would have loved to see him try.

Suddenly the book was plucked from his hands and sent flying down the Gryffindor table, knocking over Neville's goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"What are you?" Draco Malfoy demanded.

"Sorry?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"I asked what the bloody hell you are, Potter, because you're not human."

"And what makes you think that?" Harry asked, waving a hand in the direction of his book and summoning it to him.

"You're not affected by me. And there's only one reason. You're not human," Draco said, waving a book on Veela mating habits in front of Harry's face.

"And you care, why?"

"I… I…" Draco floundered for a moment "I don't like being ignored."

"Fair enough," Harry said, carelessly dragging a hand through his jet black hair "no one likes being ignored. I'm a vampire."

Draco stared at him for a moment before reaching out almost absentmindedly and sorting out the mess that Harry's hand had made of his hair.

"How did that happen?" he asked, eventually settling in the question that was most prominent in his mind.

"I was bitten," Harry said nonchalantly, turning back to Voyages with Vampires and searching for his page.

"That was never part of the Harry Potter legend," Draco said, sitting down in the seat next to Harry "when?"

"Let's just say that when they say the Forbidden Forest is dangerous, they're not kidding."

They sat in silence. Harry, having found his page again, was once more utterly absorbed in his book and Draco was mulling over the horrible idea that his veela charm was never going to work on Harry.

"Would you mind not thinking so loud?" Harry asked after about three minutes.

"Sorry. Hey, what do you mean thinking so loud?"

"You're a clever boy. I shouldn't have to spoon feed you information. Just go to the library and read the book called 'Mating Habits of the Common Vampire'. Come back when you've figured it out."

Nodding dumbly, Draco rose to his feet. Once he was outside the hall he broke into a run.

Lockhart was just getting into a description of how vampires preferred the blood of humans to that of dark creatures (Harry thought this was a particularly ridiculous. The only thing vampires preferred was a blood type) when Draco returned, his usually white skin flushed a pale pink.

"I'm your what?!"

"Mate," Harry said calmly, not looking up from his book.

"I… I don't. Why?"

"Why you're my mate? No idea. Must be something to do with the fact that I've been in love with you since I was fifteen," Harry said, not looking at the slytherin and pretending to read, whilst actually desperately trying to figure out what the jumble of words flashing through Draco's mind were actually supposed to be.

"You love me?"

"Yes," Harry said, reaching out for an apple and taking a large bite from the side of it before continuing "problem?"

"Um… err…" Draco struggled to find words, not quite sure how things had gone from Potter ignoring him to saying that they were mates and he loved him.

"Eloquent as ever, Malfoy. Apple?"

Wordlessly Draco took the half eaten apple from Potters grasp and bit into it, sinking once more onto the bench next to Harry.

"What if I don't want to be your mate?" Draco asked.

"Don't you? And don't lie to me Malfoy. I'll know."

"I guess... I guess I don't mind."

"Good," Harry said and without warning he reached out and kissed Draco gently on the lips.

When they broke apart everyone in the Great hall was staring at them and Draco felt another rather unbecoming blush creep up his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you're cute when you blush," Harry said as though reading Draco's thoughts, which, Draco reminded himself, he probably had.

Draco felt the blush rise even more and ducked his head to make his hair cover his face.

"Don't do that," Harry said, hooking a finger under Draco's chin and making him look up "you know, I'm glad you're a veela."

"Why? It doesn't affect you."

"No… but it does make you extra gorgeous, _Draco_," Harry practically purred the last word and Draco felt himself melt "now, beautiful, what would you say to going off and having a bit of fun? This book is rubbish."

Draco nodded wordlessly and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet and out of the hall. Silence reigned as everyone in the Great Hall stared after the two boys. It was eventually broken by a distinct voice from the Gryffindor table that echoed the sentiments of everyone in the room.

"Bloody hell!"

OOOOOO

A/N: There you go Ali. I hope you liked it. My first and last veela fic. And it even had a bit of vampire, just like you wanted. I never would have written this if it weren't for you.

Reviews?


End file.
